This invention relates to a compartmentized lead wire terminal housing of electrical insulative material installable in the shell of an electric motor for securely holding electrical terminals connected to the windings of the motor in place within the housing and for permitting terminals on the lead wires for the motor to be readily connected to the terminals.
In a dynamoelectric machine, such as a fractional horsepower motor, it is oftentimes necessary to provide a ready means for connecting lead wires to the windings of the motor to permit energization of the motor and to control operation of the motor. Typically, the motor includes a stator assembly having one or more windings inserted therein and a rotor assembly rotatably mounted within the stator assembly. A cylindric shell surrounds the stator assembly and end shields or other bearing support members are fitted to the ends of the shell. The rotor assembly typically includes a rotor shaft which is journalled in bearings carried by the end shields. It is necessary that the lead wires from the winding of the stator assembly pass through the shell of the motor for connection to a source of electrical energy and for control of the motor. As is conventional, a lead wire passthrough opening may be provided in the shell of the motor at a convenient location. In certain instances, the lead wires to the motor are connected to the winding wires by means of wire nuts or the like. However, in other applications, it is desirable that a type of connection be made so as to permit the ready connection and removal of the lead wires to the windings of the motor. In the past, insulated housings or grommets were provided for the lead wires but these housings could be readily displaced from the motor housing and, in some instances, were difficult to install. Also, it is desirable that the winding terminals of the motor be clearly marked so that upon installation of the lead wires, the motor can be properly connected, depending on its intended voltage application and direction of rotation.